Welcome to Midgard- I shall be your Guide
by Queen of the Batterbos
Summary: Bridget Lane sees everything from her high tower. Darcy Lewis is on Tumblr when she's not doing something science-y for Jane. The along comes the new world overlord and both girls see a new job opportunity- Loki's instruction manual for planet Earth. Movie Marathons, sing-offs and one very messy kitchen to come. (No pairings planned, not as bad as it sounds, hopefully)


Edit: Returing readers, the new bit is below the old stuff because it's still kinda agnsty so yeah... smilely face

From her room, many people said that they could see everything, and every time she would give a wry smile and think just how wrong they are. Sure, you had an impressive view of most of New York but _everything? _That they couldn't see. They couldn't see what truly goes on in the bottom of the ocean. They couldn't see stars imploding. They couldn't see the other realms. But Bridget Lane could. She was the guardian of the gate of Midgard and she was determined to fulfil her role. Just after she found out what on Earth it meant.

She looked from her balcony to the Helicarrier- a frequent stop on her visual tour of the universe. Another bonus to her ability was that she could hear everything as well. She didn't need TV dramas- she could just watch anybody's life anywhere, any planet, but the Helicarrier was interesting- like an action movie before the action kicks off. Today, she was surprised- the action _had_ kicked off. But what really threw Bridget was that he wasn't supposed to turn up until she looked over at the gold-covered, floating rock of Asgard, and he was pointing a gold spear with a blue tip at Agent Coulson's heart.

...

Darcy didn't know what was happening, other than she had to stop the psycho with the spear from killing Coulson. She didn't think, she just 'did'.

"Hey, hey you! Yes, the beanpole with the spear behind Coulson, I am referring to you!" Both men turned round, meaning that objective one- 'Keep Coulson alive' was complete, however it also meant objective two- 'Keep Darcy alive' was likely to fail unless a tactical retreat was ordered.

"Yes, mortal?" The psycho beanpole turned on her. Damn it.

"Mortal? Which one? Not me, because… I'm… leaving… yeah, I'm leaving, now. See ya!" Darcy left the room by the nearest exit as fast as possible. She didn't see what Bridget saw- One Agent Coulson of Loki's army.

...

Darcy was on the ground, running to Stark Tower, or what was left of it. She ducked, dived and dodged any blue rays coming her way. She paused under a taxi as she looked up to her target. Her phone was playing Loki's message of success, and all that stood between her and the broadcaster were many, many flights of stairs. How was Loki even broadcasting this to everything, his brother had trouble with the concept of the blender, never mind all the fancy stuff down in the lab. As soon as there was an opening, she dived into the building. The lobby was deserted but the elevator was still working, _small miracles _Darcy thought. She stabbed the button nearest the top that looked important and let the mechanisms do their job. "It's been one heck of a day…"

...

Bridget hid, she knew that if she walked out of her 'patch' (as Tony referred to it), Loki would use his magic staff against her, or kill her for the fun. She smiled a wry smile, thinking of when of when she would gaze upon Asgard, she would eagerly search for Loki, his natural gift for mischief and causing chaos would never cease to amaze her. She laughed so hard when Thor had to dress as a bride; smiled every time he spent time with his children; mourned longer than Thor when he fell into the abyss. Bridget knew more about Loki than Thor did; she'd seen him when he thought no one could see. Bridget knew that if she confronted Loki, she'd let something slip and end up dead because of it.

The whirring of the lift woke Bridget from her musings. She'd asked Jarvis to direct anyone using the lift to her, as to stop them running straight into death. The doors opened to reveal a woman, barely out of college. She had brown hair, the same dark shade as Bridget, curled to half-way down her back. She had pale skin and bright red lips. Her brown eyes shone from behind her glasses.

"Where's Loki?" Bridget could tell immediately that this girl didn't have a plan or any dealings with people like Loki prior to this.

"Wait until morning, when he's realised what he's done, then speak to him. Go now and he'll probably kill you." The girl looked at her as if she'd said something completely ridiculous yet solid truth at the same time. The girl opened her mouth again but Bridget cut her off, "I'm Bridget, you can crash here."

"I'm Darcy," she said, offering her hand, "and I declare a slumber party."

_Uh-oh…_

...

A/n I grovel to all my followers for disappearing for what, 6-9 months, other that reviews. I can only blame me and my personality (Oh look, shiny object! oh look another shiny object! what was I doing again?) I'm not planning on continuing my other stories but if you want them, have them. Just PM me

Anyway, new fandom! I've read stuff in this fandom since the DVD came out I watched the Avengers. I shall spare you my written squeals of joy.

So here you meet Bridget (That's her middle name, her first name to be revealed at a later date :D ) I didn't want to start at the beginning of the Avengers to stop this being really Mary-Sue ish. So this fic is going be both Darcy and Bridget central, yeah Darcy was the Avengers, she was just... um... on Tumblr... the entire time... Ok I added her! Don't pressure me like that! So I was thinking if Coulson didn't die, he would have probably been Loki-fied like Clint was and if Coulson is on your side, dead or alive, you win. So the next chapter would be all the Avengers defeated and Loki, Darcy and Bridget officially meet- excitement I'll probably write it now (SNOW DAY!) but I might not finish it.

Anyway, bye for now, Bo (Formally CP3A)


End file.
